


No More Work Today

by SofieAmalieN (River_Songs_wife)



Series: Underwoods' Sentinel [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, S01E06, Sex, chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/SofieAmalieN
Summary: ”No, I’m done with work today.” Frank snuffed the life out of the cigarette and turned his attention back to his wife, just in time to see her leave the sanctuary of the windowsill. He rose, closed the window and the blinds before he followed her towards their bedroom.





	No More Work Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesskay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/gifts).



”No, I’m done with work today.” Frank snuffed the life out of the cigarette and turned his attention back to his wife, just in time to see her leave the sanctuary of the windowsill. He rose, closed the window and the blinds before he followed her towards their bedroom. 

“Claire?” He asked, upon not seeing her, but the last ring of her name from his tongue had barely rung out before the lights flickered on in the bathroom and the sound of the shower gave away her location. It was strange, he thought. Claire usually showered in the morning and after a run. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeve as he walked up to the bathroom and slipped inside. “Claire?” 

She turned slowly towards him, greeting him with a smile. “Yes Francis?” She replied and reached up to push her bangs back. Oh, how lucky was he? To have such a gorgeous woman as his wife. 

“Don’t be surprised when you see Meechum around again,” Frank began as he moved back, leaning his hip against the counter, eyes never leaving his wife. The curious tilt of her head was all he needed to venture on. “I called Cardiff, making sure he got his job back. I realized how much I like having him around.” 

“Not to mention that you were to blame for him losing his job in the first place,” Claire said as she ran soapy hands over her body. 

Frank’s eyes followed her hands; over her toned, but slender arms, down her tiny waist, and over her taunt stomach. Not only did she keep in shape, she made sure he did too, she made sure he wanted to stay in shape for her; and her alone. He swallowed thickly against the collar of his shirt as she bent down to smooth the body wash over her long legs. 

Reaching up to unbutton his shirt, Frank’s eyes were momentarily diverted from his wife. When he lifted his eyes to her again, she was watching him. He knew few people were aware of the fire Claire’s ice blue eyes could hold. He treasured the secret, especially now that the fire burned hungrily for him. 

Claire stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel as Frank’s shirt fell to the floor. “I’m glad. I like having Edward around too,” she added as she sauntered towards him. 

Frank smirked and reached out, grabbing hold of the towel, pulling Claire flush against him. “Edward?” He asked, brows raised, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Should we invite him in for coffee again?” 

Claire grinned, before she brushed her lips against Frank’s. “I doubt he’ll accept any time soon.” She said fondly, reaching in to pulling his undershirt free of his trousers. Claire looked up at him again, slipping her hands up against his chest. “I hope he will though.” 

Frank watched her, letting the towel fall to the floor, before he reached between them and loosened his belt and trousers, moments before Claire pulled the undershirt up over his head. “I didn’t know you liked Meechum that much.” He mused as he reached up, brushing Claire’s wet bangs out of her eyes. 

“He’s kind,” Claire replied as she ran her hands down over him, around him, pushing his trousers and underwear down over his hips. Claire’s hands travelled up again, before they came to a rest against his smaller back, pulling him off the counter, hips against hips. 

Frank raised a brow, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and splayed his hands over her buttocks. “I can be kind too,” he argued, trousers and underwear falling to pool around his ankles as he shifted his hips against hers. Fingers stretched, hands moving down, he reached in, tracing her engorged labia, wringing a soft moan from her lips. 

Claire’s arms shifted, hands moving up along Frank’s arms, before she wrapped her arms against his shoulders, fingers locked together behind his head. Her breathing was precise, still controlled, moving warm against his chin as their eye contact remained. 

Frank let one hand travel out over Claire’s hip and thigh, urging her to wrap her leg around his hip. As she complied, Frank moved his other hand further in, stroking her labia, spreading her wet need that pooled around her opening. “I can be kind too,” he repeated, before he closed the distance between them, breaking eye contact as their lips reunited.

The kiss was tentative at first, as they slowly explored each other. After long and busy days, this was how they reconnected. The trace of smoke and alcohol, the exchange of power and lust. Frank’s lips felt chapped and raw against Claire’s perfectly soft ones, but each set of lips moved in perfect harmony as their connection rekindled. He could feel Claire’s shuddering breath as he shifted his fingers against her sex, letting her clit fall between two fingertips. 

Claire’s hips rocked slowly, efficiently rubbing herself against his fingers. The kiss broke, the need for oxygen too strong. Her head tilted back up to meet his eyes, now dark with desire. Her fingers parted, one hand finding its way into Frank’s hair, while the other travelled down over his chest, down between them. 

Frank groaned as Claire wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock. Her fingers cool against his heated skin, caused him to buck his hips against her, breaking eye contact once more. “Claire…” Her name came with the exhale as he curled his fingers more firmly around her knee, holding her close against him, as the counter dug harshly against his hip. 

Lips found each other again, echoing the dance performed by Claire’s hand around his cock. Her tongue insistent and taking charge over his own and he greeted the pressure with a deep moan of pure need. Her hips stilled against his fingertips and he pulled his hand back, dragging a wet trail of promises over the back of her thigh, before his hand found rest on her hip.

Her hand moved agonizingly slowly over his cock. He was fully erect now, the head glistening with precum, but Claire skilfully avoided the sensitive tip. Up and down, alternating her firmness of her grasp. Frank’s breathing was labored, he was short of breath against her touch and kiss. He pulled back his head and was surprised to see how collected she still was. She wasn’t panting, she was in complete control. The same control that always drew him closer to her, like a moth to a flame. Claire’s control could break him or empower him. At moments like these, with her cool eyes resting on his puffed lips, his cock in her hand, Frank never knew which way the wind blew. 

Frank shuddered as Claire’s moved her other hand down over his chest and reached down to cradle his balls, manicured nails scraping over the delicate skin just behind them, drawing another guttural moan from the back of his throat. 

“Claire,” he said, hand shifting its hold on her knee, as he shifted his hips against the pleasure of her hands. Her name made her look up, eyes locking with his own again. The intensity of her gaze was enough to make his heart skip a beat. She needn’t say a word to communicate what she wanted, what the end goal was. 

Frank’s fingers dug into her hip with bruising strength as Claire’s thumb passed over the tip of his cock, causing his hips to buck off the counter once more. He maintained eye contact with her, remaining still as she repeated the move, tightening her grip on his testicles, a perfect balance of pain and pleasure. 

He wasn’t aware of breaking eye contact, wasn’t aware that he had closed his eyes, before he felt Claire’s lips against his own once more. His pulse spiked and he could feel the drum in his cock and his tongue. It overpowered his hearing as the kiss grew heated and messy. Claire’s hand on his cock sped up, urging him with practiced ease and a groan filled the bathroom as she let go of his balls, pressing her fingertips against his perineum. 

Had his mouth not been engaged by hers, Frank would have sworn out loud. Praised any deity he could think of, grateful for Claire and her skilled hands. He shuddered through his orgasm, moan swallowed hungrily by Claire as she pulled his load from him in long firm strokes until he was spent. Only then did she release his lips. 

Frank didn’t need to look at her to know that she was watching him. He let go of her knee, feeling her pull back, before she stepped back. He opened his eyes as Claire ran a wet wipe over him. Her touch was gentle now, as she cleaned him off and then her hands. He pulled his hand off her hip, seeing the red indentations he had left there.

“You like him too,” she said. It wasn’t a question or an accusation, merely a fact. Claire moved to throw the wipe away before took his outstretched hand, entwining their fingers. 

Frank nodded, stepping out of the clothes pooling around his ankles. “I do,” he replied and followed her through to the bedroom. Sex had always been an exchange of power for them. One that build them both stronger, never one to tear the other down. No matter their affairs and lovers, the intimacy they shared together was different. 

He let her push him down on the bed, laying back at her gentle touch. In the dim light of the bedroom, her eyes shone brighter. He could see the hunger within her and took her hands, guiding her to straddle him, straddle his face. Hands parted and as his hands found the roundness of her backside her hands reached back, palms against his chest, steadying herself as she lowered her sex to his waiting tongue. 

Frank wasn’t surprised to find her wet. He knew she was aroused, but the amount of wetness that met his mouth surprised him. More so the knowledge of how calm she had remained, giving nothing away as she had tended to his needs. Frank extended his tongue, lapping eagerly at her wet folds, mapping out her core. 

Her hips shifted slowly against him, only stilling as he closed his lips around her clit. Adding suction earned him a soft moan. Claire wasn’t one to easily give up control. He sucked harder, feeling her press down harder against him. He let her go, only to press his tongue against the swollen bud. 

“Don’t toy with me,” she panted above her, losing some of her calm as Frank manipulated her clit with his tongue. “Don’t be kind.” 

He couldn’t help but to grin at her words. He had argued that he could be kind too. But kindness wasn’t the core of them. Frank schooled his face again, tongue flicking over her clitoris. He could feel her growing wetter against his chin and lower lip, could feel her shiver against him, each lap of his tongue bringing her a little closer to completion. Her nails dug into his chest as he closed his lips around her clitoris again. He knew she was close now. Her breath ragged, her thighs closing around his head. 

Unlike himself Claire was quiet in her pleasure. It wasn’t that she didn’t express it, she was simply quiet. Had he been able to look at her, he would be able to see her pleasure. See the flush of colour that rose over her chest. See her darkened eyes and parted lips. 

Frank was gentler with the sucking now, tongue moving over her clit, toying with the soft hood. He was sure her toes were curling and uncurling now, a vain attempt to ground herself, to extend the pleasure. Frank sucked harder, tongue pressing harder and more insistently against Claire’s clit, until he felt her arms give in, leaving his hands on her buttocks to travel up along her back to keep her steady as she orgasmed against his mouth. 

He released her, lips wet as she shifted off him, falling on top of the covers beside him. Frank lifted himself up and rolled over. Claire was panting, one hand resting on her stomach and the other thrown above her head. She lifted her leg, allowing him to settle between her legs. Frank leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her thigh, before he moved closer, kissing his way back to her sex. 

When he swept his tongue over her wet entrance he was greeted with a soft hum, before he felt Claire’s hands in his hair. She wasn’t pushing him closer or pulling him away, but combed her fingers slowly through his hair as he cleaned her folds. He planted a kiss against her clitoris before he rose to his elbows and looked up at her. She was a picture of pure serenity. Her nipples were hard, even though he hadn’t touched them and in the aftermath goosebumps spread across her skin. “Bedtime?” He suggested, shifting up over her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. 

“Bedtime,” she confirmed, wrapping her arms around him and chased his lips as he pulled back, claiming another soft kiss before she let him go. “I’m glad you were done with work for today.”


End file.
